Musical Hearts
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: William Shuester is on a five month leave to teach in Washington DC, but someone has left the ND dream alive. The Cheerio's are still after the National Title. Will they win? Will they loose, and what will happen when Mr. Shuester comes back from DC? SYOC :: Closed
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue / Author's Note_

Ok, so I have decided, to give my Original Story, a makeover. I wasn't satisfied with after being absent for soooooo long, as to where I was going with it. Anyhow, here is the new story, I have decided to start over with. App is on profile. I have decided to do a Polyvore for it as well, so you can add a celeb look-a-like, as well. **Please send Oc's to my inbox.**

Sorry the prologue is short, but as I get more characters (excluding my other OC's) I will re-write the prologue, and first chapter. I'm planning on keeping the SYOC open for at least a week, depending on how many ideas I get between now and then, it may end sooner. I will place the characters I already have, along with my O.C's when I set the the official cast list up. For ND, I will need eight more, whereas I already have four in mind, the other two will be introduced when I make the prologue longer.

* * *

I walked in to the over crowded and noisy hallway, with my camera strap around my neck, and camera laying on my chest, making a horrible attempt at covering up my Power Rangers t-shirt, somehow, I manage to make my way around the student body, and find my way to the announcement board.  
"What fancies you here?" asks another student, wearing a McKinley hoodie.  
"I was looking for something I could do in the meantime. Well, extra curricular activities, actually. I graduate at the end of the year," I tell the mystery blond pony tailed, green eyed girl.  
"The photography club meets in the photo room at two thirty," she announces with a hopeful smile, and then she places up the flier. Then I scan some more fliers. Cheerio's. Theater. Glee. French. Drill Team. Dance Team. Drum line. Then I had decided.  
"Thanks, but I think, I found my club I want," I tell her, as I take out my pen, and write down my name. Alexz Mann.  
"So you like to sing?" she asks curiously, as she saw me right my name down.  
"Yeah, I do, I've been singing since I was five, I think," I tell her.  
"Alexz, I'll see you around, I'm Devin, by the way," she tells me with a smile. "By the way, Power Rangers totally rock," she announces, before she walks away.

Why did she look so familiar, yet, I knew she wasn't familiar at all.

* * *

_Cheerio's tryouts today_. I remind myself in my review mirror, as I pull my red hair back into a ponytail, and then apply my purple eye shadow to give my hazel eyes more color. I couldn't be more excited, aside that, this was the year, I was going to be popular, just like my cousin, Blake Adams had last year, well that was until he joined _Loserville_ Glee Club, New Directions.

"Welcome back Adams. How was Hawaii?" asked Sue, but as I should have expected when I opened my mouth to answer.  
"Save it, you have three hours of Cheerio's practice, and kicking freshman off the team to get through!" she snapped, and then she walked away to offend any student that would stand in the way of her "Bitchy teacher award". I head to the student announcement board to see how many people had signed up. More than expected. That was a good thing. Then the first bell of the year goes off announcing the first class of the year.


	2. Cast List

_Musical Hearts Cast List _

Boys

_Alexzander "Alexz" Mann, 17, Senior (My O.c) _

_Alexis "Lex" Right, 17, Junior (Also a __**Cheerio**__) (OMGAKAWTF) _

_Tobias Zachary Berenson, 15, Sophomore (originally a Warbler) (calisurferboy2) _

_Jason "Jay" Cross, 17, Junior (Munamana) _

_Ezekiel "Zeke" Marx, 16, Sophomore (megawalrus99)_

_Harry "Marshy" Alexander Marshall, 16, Sophomore (__IloveheartlandX)_

_Zachary 'West' Issac Westvill, 17, Junior (Kappz) _

Girls

Vanessa "Van" Adams, 16, Junior (my O.c) (**Cheerio's Captain**…may or may not join ND)

Devin Winters, 17, Senior (my O.c) (returning, **ND**/**Tutor**)

Avalon "Ava" Cortez, 16, Junior (returning from original story) (Bellarosa17)

Alexandria Cross, 17, Junior (younger twin sister to Jay) (Munamana)

Ryan "Ry" Smith , 15, sophomore (LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)

Skylar "Sky" Winston, 14, freshman (XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX

Lennox "Lenny" Alethea Summers, 16, Junior (**Cheerio/ND**) (Alphawriter1)

Alice White, "Ally" 17, Junior (**Cheerio/ND**) (Alice White -Pg)

Thalia Elizabeth Kenneth, 15, Sophomore (BellaArianna)

Riley Creame, 16, junior (**Cheerio/ND**) Lilacfields

Zariana Brooke, 14, Freshman (Gleerox)


	3. Intro's & signups

_Chapter 1_

"_Signups and Intro's" _

Not everyone will be introduced in this chapter though, I did try to get everyone in. However if they aren't in this chapter, they will be in chapter two, which, will be the try-outs/auditions. I had to cut this chapter short, because, I promised I would have the chapter up this weekend, and I will have no time to write/type, due to a family event.

I own nothing besides the ideas and such. not even the characters submitted, besides my own. Glee and the lyrics used rightfully belong to their owners.

* * *

I walked in to the over crowded and noisy hallway, with my camera strap around my neck, and camera laying on my chest, making a horrible attempt at covering up my Power Rangers t-shirt, somehow, I manage to make my way around the student body, and find my way to the announcement board.

"What fancies you here?" asks another student, wearing a McKinley hoodie.

"I was looking for something I could do in the meantime. Well, extra curricular activities, actually. I graduate at the end of the year," I tell the mystery blond pony tailed, green eyed girl.

"The photography club meets in the photo room at two thirty," she announces with a hopeful smile, and then she places up the flier. Then I scan some more fliers. Cheerio's. Theater. Glee. French. Drill Team. Dance Team. Drum line. Then I had decided.

"Thanks, but I think, I found my club I want," I tell her, as I take out my pen, and write down my name. Alexz Mann.

"So you like to sing?" she asks curiously, as she saw me write my name down.

"Yeah, I do, I've been singing since I was five, I think," I tell her.

"Alexz, I'll see you around, I'm Devin, by the way," she tells me with a smile. "By the way, Power Rangers totally rock," she announces, before she walks away.

* * *

_Cheerio's tryouts today_. I remind myself in my cars review mirror, as I pull my red hair back into a ponytail, and then apply my purple eye shadow to give my hazel eyes more color. I couldn't be more excited, aside that, this was the year, I was going to be popular, just like my cousin, Blake Adams had last year, well that was until he joined _Loserville Glee Club, New Directions. _

"Welcome back Adams. How was Hawaii?" asked Sue, but as I should have expected when I opened my mouth to answer.

"Save it, you have three hours of Cheerio's practice, and kicking freshman off the team to get through!" she snapped, and then she walked away to offend any student that would stand in the way of her "_Bitchy teacher award_". I head to the student announcement board to see how many people had signed up. More than expected. That was a good thing. Then the first bell of the year goes off announcing the first class of the year.

As the class came to an end, I ran into someone. Jesus, these little wannabe's were everywhere!

"Watch it freak!" I detest.

"You're the one that ran into me, and besides, that Cheerio's outfit, was so last year," she tells me acerbically. "I would hate for something to happen to it, in which, would piss off your coach, that would suck," she adds, as she enters the stall, and I leave. If she only knew.

I walk by the announcement board, and see the names that had been written down.

**Lennox Summers**

**Alexis Wright **

**Riley Creame **

**Alice White**

Well it was better than nothing. The next step would be to see how good they are, and going all Simon Cowell on them. Being Captain, totally kicked ass. This year, Cheering was going to take it all. I was sure of it.

"Did you miss while you were in Hawaii?" my friends with benefits, Joshua Thompson, asked as he approached me at my locker.

"Of course, I did," I lie. We both knew it, but neither one of us wanted to admit it. "Don't you have tryouts tonight?" I ask changing the subject.

"We both know I'm already on the team, but I'll show up anyways," he tells me, as I shut my locker, and head towards French. I was already counting down to two thirty, minus the half hour lunch period, I would spend in the quad, scouting out the wanabee Cheerio's.

* * *

"I can't, I have bowling with the fam tonight," my best friend, Ryann Smith complains, as I finish asking her about watching our usual _Walking Dead_ marathon.

"When are you planning to tell them that you can't stand playing that game?" I ask, as we pass the announcement board.

"About the time you sit down and watch _Veronica Mars_ with me. It's only fair since I watch _Walking Dead _with you," she protests back.

"Touché, now what do you say about looking at those announcements, and see what we can sign up for," I announce back suggestively.

"Yeah, because, every student in McKinley has something on their after school activities agenda, but on the plus side, it could actually get me out of bowling tonight," she tells me, as she fiddles with her Vans backpack. Then she dug out her purple gel pen, and scanned the fliers.

"How about this one?" I ask, as I point to photography club. Then move on to something else before she can answer.

"This one seems better since you used to be a Warbler," she tells me, knowing that once she said _Warbler_, she had my attention. Then I looked to where best friend was pointing.

"The New Directions? I'm down for it, even though, they were our competitors," I tell her nervously. "And I'm not sure as to how it will go over with them," I add trying to get out of it.

"You'll never know until you try, besides, someone else has already written their name down, and I'll right there beside you," she tells me, as she grabs her purple gel pen, and writes _Ryann Smith _down. Then I decide to write down my name under hers. _Tobias __Berenson_.

"You happy now?" I ask her as I place my pen back in my Under Armor backpack.

"Depending on how auditions go," she tells me. Then someone else comes up the announcement board.

"Wow three people have already signed up for _Mickey Mouse Club_? You couldn't catch someone like me in that," the student scoffs, as she writes down her name on the Cheerio's flier.

"You signed up for 'Whores-R-Us? Congrats," Ryann tells her sarcastically.

"Well at least I didn't sign up for Loserville's Glee Club, New Directions," she tells us, and then walks away and joined in with her friends.

"Excuse me" we here another student announce, as we're standing by the board. My blue eyes meet her hazel eyes. Then he meets up with us.

"Yeah, hi, um, I new here, and I'm looking for Ecology," he announces. I smile happily, because that was to be my next class.

"I'm Ezekiel, but I prefer Zeke," he introduces himself.

"Zeke, I can show you where it is, that's my first class of the year. I'm Tobias, by way, and this is Ryann," I tell him.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but, where you from? I noticed the accent," Ryann asks, as she brushes her recently dyed purple hair bangs out of her face.

"Australia," he reveals proudly, as we enter the Science building.

"Ok Tobers, I'll see you at lunch then," she tells me, as I stand beside the door, and then head inside the classroom. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_Alexis Damien Right, what are you doing? _my brain asked me as I placed my name down on the Cheerio's sign up sheet. _Boys have never succeeded into be a Cheerio. Well not while Vanessa Adams, the cousin of ever so popular, you once had a crush on Blake Adams, is the Captain_, my brain added in my mind.

The bell goes off announcing that it was time for first class of the year, and distracts me. I turn my iPod on, and head in the direction of World History.

"Mr. Right, I expect you to show up on time," declared Mr. Atwood, as I stepped inside the classroom.

"But Mr. Atwood, I'm not late," I point out.

"You're a minute, and forty seconds late, in my classroom, you are to be on time, and in your assigned seat, before class begins, two more strikes, and you'll be sent to Mr. Figgins, who I'm sure, you'll place you either in Glee Club, or on the Cheerio's," (little did he know, I already signed up) he announces with "you better do what I say" eyes. "Now take your seat, beside, Jason Cross, in the back there," he adds instructionally.

I do as he tells me. I easily figure out which one Jason is, and take my seat beside him. His broad shoulders had me guessing that he was athletic. His brown eyes had the look of "I dare you to say something so I can start a fight".

"I won't bite," he whispers, as I take a seat beside him. _On second thought, he was kind of a cutie, just not my type_ I think to myself, yet again.

"So today, we'll be studying Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, and you'll have a Power Point due on Thursday with the person sitting next to you," Mr. Atwood announces, and then we work with our partners.

"What does this have to do with any thing world history?" I ask, as an excuse to talk to Jason.

"It is a part of what the Egyptians believe. For example, why do so many American's, believe in Heaven and Hell, when there really is no proof of either?" he answers, as I pick up my pen, and write that down.

"What about Cleopatra and Julius Caesar?" I ask, as I quickly look in his eyes, and then back at my paper.

"They came after the Gods and Goddesses," he tells me, as the bell rings, and we pack our notebooks in our bags, and head towards the hallway.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks as we enter hallway.

"Well I have tryouts tonight, after that, nothing," I tell him honestly.

"Good, because, I was thinking, we could work on our project together. I'll meet you back here after your tryouts," he tells me, before I could say anything else, and walked away.

* * *

"James Patterson, _Alex Cross_, coincidence much?" asks Jay, as he spots me looking the James Patterson lineup in the schools library.

"Umm no. Well maybe, lets' take out the fact that Alex Cross, is a male, and I'm female with the name of Alexandria, big difference," I tell him sarcastically. "Besides, don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" I add.

"Yeah, science," he tells me rolling his eyes. Then we hear laughter from the Cheerio's. Probably over some boy.

"I have try-outs tonight," I tell him, as he turns to leave, but then stops.

"For what?" he asks curiously meeting my eyes.

"Glee club, and I want you to come with me," I tell him, as I place the book I held in my hand back to where I had found it.

"Are you crazy? You can do this without me," he tells me, as the second bell goes off, and he leaves to head to class.

Yeah, I could, but that wasn't the point I had in mind.

* * *

I walk in the math classroom, and see that I have class with Ryann Smith. Now this would be an interesting semester.

"Oh look who's here to ruin my day," I tell her sarcastically, but jokingly as I take the vacant seat beside her. Then I watched as various new students walked in and took their seats.

"Know any of them Lenny?" Ryann asks curiously, not bothering to answer my question, and then turns back to writing in her notebook.

"Nope," I answer her, and then the bell rings announcing the beginning of class. Then one student, a girl, with platinum blond hair, who could have passed off as Marilyn Monroe walks in.

"Sorry, Ms. Claireston, I'm Riley Creame, I didn't mean to show up late," she announces as though she was shy or afraid of being yelled at for showing up late.

"Not a problem sweetie," Ms. Claireston announces, and places her hand on Riley's left shoulder, and steers her in the direction of Ash Brigmore, and assigns her the seat on his left. Then she resumes the class, then we get back to taking notes. I couldn't wait until the end of this class so I could head to the quad and do my Cheerio moves, so I wouldn't have to show everyone who was there for tryouts how it was done.

The bell rings announcing lunch break, and I head to the quad.

* * *

"Welcome to theater, no before we get started, turn all your iPods, cell phones, and every other electronic device, that takes you away from this class you signed up for," our instructor instructs us, as we all get in the auditorium. Then immediately she hands us our books. _Romeo and Juliet._

"Is it required, we do this play?" I ask curiously, not wanting to hear a _yes_, but knowing I was going to get one.

"Yes, Ms. Winston, you do," the young theater teacher announces, and then looks at someone in the first row.

"Now auditions, will be held during reading the lines in class," she announces when she is done handing out the books. "We will also be speaking in the original Shakespeare script, which with the notes, it isn't all that complicated," she announces. "Now Ms. Winston, why don't you and Mr. Watters here, come up, and rehearse first?" she asks, as she points down, at who I assumed was Mr. Watters. Then we walk up on the stage, with our books in hand.

"I'm Rafe Watters, and I will be reading the line of Romeo," he announces, and then looks quickly at his script, and then back at the audience of students, and Ms. Churchill, who was now sitting in the audience with them.

"_She speaks! _

_O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art _

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head _

_As is a winged messenger of heaven _

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _

_When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds _

_And sails upon the bosom of the air" _

Then he bowed, came up behind, but gave me enough space to peak over my shoulder. Was I secretly forming a crush on this boy I was on stage with? _Guilty_.

"I'm Skylar Winston, and I will be reading the part of Juliet," I announce. Then I rehearsed my part of the script.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet" _

When I was done, and bowed as well, and walked back down to where the rest of the class was.


	4. Auditions & Tryouts

Chapter 2

_Auditions & Try-outs_

_Ok, so this is another chapter where I didn't throw everyone in. However they will all be in place by chapter four, because, I want their plotlines to match up (closely) to their applications. I promise before Sectional's every character will be in ND or Cheerio's. _

* * *

"You coming with me to auditions?" my friend, Devin Winters, asks wondering, as she meets up with me after class.

"Maybe, I guess," I tell her honestly, as I place my homework in my bag, and continue walking with her.

"I think it'll be awesome to meet all the new kids, and everything, besides, you know I'll give you a ride home," she tries again. It seemed odd, knowing, I would never see what she looked like, and here it was, she was my closest friend, since seventh grade. Through the blindness and all.

"One condition, I sing," I offer with a smile.

"You've got it, Harry Potter," she tells me, using the only nickname, that she would call me.

"How many times must I tell you?" I begin to ask, but she cuts me off.

"Not to use that name? Yeah, but how often does that work?" she asks, as we walk in to the auditorium, where we meet up with Finn, and Ava Cortez, and wait for others to show up.

* * *

As the final bell announced the end of the first day of McKinley, I head to my locker, which happened, as it turned out to be beside Tobias.

"So how was you official first day at McKinley?" he asks, as he shuts his locker, and places his required materials for homework. Then before he could answer Ryann found us.

"You would never guess, as to what, the first booking on my Classic Lit reading list is," she squealed excitedly.

"Is it by one of your favorite authors of all times?" Tobias asks, as though he wasn't really guessing.

"Who is you're favorite author?" I ask curious. Then Tobias looked at me, as though, that were a very bad question to ask.

"Zeke, that's like asking a kid what their favorite candy is," he answers me.

"Oh Tobers, for the record, it's Jules Verne, and it so happens, that we're reading _Around the World in Eighty Days_, in which, I think I will be the only one who won't have _Thebestnotes_ everything," she announces proudly," as we begin walking. "So besties, what do you say to kicking some glee audition butts?" she asks, we head in the direction of the auditorium.

"You're auditioning?" I ask more surprised than I was.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing when you met and caught up with us this morning," Tobias announces pompously, as he adjusts his Under Armour backpack.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your white eye?" Ryann asks, before we enter the auditorium, and wait outside to enter.

I take a deep breath for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," she adds, and then I meet her hazel eyes.

"No, it's alright. I was in a school bombing back in Australia, no one knows how I managed to make it out alive, and with just a white eye. Not even I know," I tell them.

"I'm so sorry," she tells me, and then gives me a hug.

"Don't be. I'm alive, which is a good thing," I tell her with a quick smile, and then quickly change the subject, asking them if we should go inside.

* * *

"Hey Wright, wait up!" I hear Jason cry out to me, as he catches me, before I leave to head to Cheerio tryouts. I stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Something came up, so we won't be able to work on the homework assignment together tonight, but read this," he tells me, as he reaches in his bag, and hands me a book I had never seen before.

"What is it?" I ask curiously before I take the book from him.

"_The Kane Chronicles_, I checked it out from the library, but it'll help with the assignment," he tells me, as he hands me the book, and I accept.

"Do we already learn about the Gods and Goddesses?" I ask curious.

"In Atwood's class, we learn about anything historyish," he tells me. Then I check my watch.

"Have some place you have to be?" he asks, as our eyes meet quickly, and I look the other way.

"I have Cheerio's tryouts," I tell him. _Shit. Why did I just tell him that. Idiot. _

"Good luck, with Vanessa Adams, and Sue Sylvester, you're going to need it," he tells me. He didn't tell me any details, but I was sure I could handle it. Then again, I wasn't so sure, being as to having the Blake thing, then I head to the gymnasium for tryouts.

I step into the gymnasium, still impressed that Jason hadn't judged me about this, and then I saw her. Vanessa Adams. Then my stomach dropped, but I went up and signed in anyways.

"Wright, Alexis, signing in for tryouts," I tell her, as she judges me, but I don't care. I'm confident enough to know what I was doing.

"Wow! A boy trying for Cheerio's?" she points out shocked. "Well then, lets see what you've got," she adds, and points to the middle of the empty gymnasium.

_Let's go, let's fight, let's win tonight!_

_Let's go! (clap,clap,clap)_

_Let's fight! (clap,clap,clap)_

_Let's win (clap,clap,clap)_

_Let's go, let's fight, let's win tonight_

_Let's go!_

"What was that? Even my dead grandmother could have done a better cheer than that," I hear an older woman, Sue Sylvester, I assumed, announce proudly.

"I think he did a good enough job, and being a boy who auditioned, I think he did a damn good job," Vanessa tells Sue.

"Well then, it's either us, or New Directions, and I think, we could use him more," Sue announces with an evil smile.

"Thank you, results will be posted tomorrow," Vanessa tells me, and dismisses me.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Riley Creame," I announce happily, as I step forward to the Cheerio's auditions table, in the auditorium.

"What kind of a last name is Creame anyways?" asks the girl, who was clearly popular, and was the Captain.

"We have a Barbie doll Marilyn Monroe auditioning, well this should be interesting," an old track suited woman speaks up making it perfectly clear she didn't want me to be on the team. Well I was going to show her what I had.

_V-is for victory_

_I SAID V- is for victory_

_Slice that V_

_Dot that I_

_Rock that C-T-O-R-Y _

"That was better than I had expected," track suit lady announced, as the younger girl had taken notes.

"Ok, thank you, results will be posted tomorrow, but I would get better Nike's, because, those shoes are so outdated," the younger girl announces, as I grab my bag and head out of the gymnasium.

"How did it go in there?" asks a boy, as I exit the gymnasium, and enter the hallway. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asks, after I jumped a little.

"No, I just didn't see you there," I tell him honestly.

"I'm Alexis, you call me Lex, Alex, Lexi. It's your choice, I've been called all three," he tells me. His blue eyes meeting my dark brown eyes.

"I'm Riley," I tell him with a smile.

"You getting hungry, want to go grab a slice of pizza or something? I promise I won't start singing _Call Me Maybe_," he offers with a smile. I liked him.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan," I tell him, as we walk towards the student parking lot. Then we see ever so popular Lennox Summers walking into the gymnasium.

"Lennox Summers, returning Cheerio," I announce, as place my skateboard up against the wall, so I would be able to grab it on the way out.

"Why you even here Lennox?" asks Vanessa. _Yep she still didn't like me._

"I think we all know the answer to that," I tell her, as I do a gymnast cartwheel, knowing that I just showed her up.

"Looking good coach," I tell Sue, knowing that she didn't like me either, but she knew since I was on the team, she had to put up with me.

"Well Terry Griffith, get your gear, and be back here tomorrow," Sue tells me, making Vanessa Adams look defeated. I grab my skateboard, and exit the gymnasium, and skateboard to the front lobby of McKinley High.

"So how did it go?" asks Erik, as catch up with him, as he hangs out with his crew, and blasts the music of Luke Bryan on the speakers of his truck, and smoking a cigarette, knowing he could get caught, but being careless.

"I was called Terry Griffith, and was once again, accepted on the team," I tell him, as play with a strand of my butt length brown hair.

"Well Vanessa must have hated that," he tells me with a rebellious smile.

"You have no idea," I answer back.

"Well get in, and lets go meet up with the boys, at the skate park," he tells me, as I throw my backpack and skateboard in the back of his truck.

"Welcome to auditions for New Directions, I'm Finn Hudson, and I'm you're director for now, until the original comes back. Mr. Shuester, is the original director, but he's teaching in DC for a five months, anyhow with further a due, lets' begin. First up, is Alexz Mann," the young brown haired, brown eyed, six foot three man announced on stage, and the stepped off when Alexz stepped up on stage.

"I'm Alexz Mann, and I'll be auditioning with an acoustic version of Taylor Swift's _Safe and Sound_," he announces to us, and picks at the guitar, and then begins to sing.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go, _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you sayin 'don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"How do you think he's doing?" Ava whispers to me.

"I think he's doing perfect, especially for covering a Taylor Swift song," Devin whispers back to me.

"Finn, you have to make him a part of ND," I whisper to Finn.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Oohhh._

Then he placed the guitar back on the stage, and bowed, and headed back to his seat.

"Next we have Ryann Smith," Finn announces, as I glanced over, and saw that he had Alexz's name written down.

"I'll be auditioning with _Somewhere over the Rainbow,_" she announces happily and then begins to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

"She sounds good, and needs a chance, sure she's no Judy, but who is?" Finn whispers over to us. I smile and agree.

"Wasn't Rafe supposed to be here?" Devin whispers to me.

"He has theater stuff he has to do," I whisper back to her.

Then Finn had written her name down underneath Alexz's.

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?_

She finished the song, and then sat back down with Alexz, and her other friend, that she had walked in with.

"Could I audition, all I have is my iPod though?" we heard the other boy ask.

"That wouldn't be a problem, what's your name?" Finn announced proudly.

"Zeke Marx," he announces with a proud Aussie accent, which kind of reminded me of Heath Ledger's in _A Knight's Tale_.

"You're up then," Finn announced proudly, and then sits back down, so he could take notes.

Then he placed his iPod down, and kept the volume down, so he was able to cover his voice up "I'm covering _Armageddon _by Guy Sebastian," he announced, and then stepped up to the microphone.

_Darkness is breaking, the windows are shaking_

_It has begun, our time has come_

_Come closer to me let me feel your heart beat, baby_

_Chest to chest, no time to rest_

_Like there's an asteroid approaching, it's approaching_

_The clock is ticking, and I'm leaving nothing unsaid, nothing undone, nothing untouched_

I saw Finn write his name down. Then I got a text from Rafe, saying the he was going to be coming to the auditorium shortly, and sent him a text back that he had better hurry because Finn already had four members down.

_So tonight I'm gonna love you like it's the last on the earth_

_It's the last time I'll get to show you all that you're worth_

_Like there's no going back, before the sky turns to black_

_I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'_

_Like it's Armageddon_

_Oh, Armageddon_

_I'm gonna love you so there's no regrettin'_

_Like it's Armageddon_

Then he walked off the stage, and met up with his trio, then they collected their bags, and headed towards the exit. I smiled because we had a few members, and that was a great feeling.

"Thank you, and results will be posted outside the music room, first thing tomorrow. Good luck," Devin tells them, as she stops them briefly. Then the baby faced one comes back.

"Last minute decision, but could I audition, I'll be quick. I promise," he asks.

"Go ahead," Finn tells him, then he heads down towards the stage.

"I'll be singing _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz," he announces, and then begins to do an a cappella version of the song.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up..._

Then when he was done, he joined his friends again, and Finn had placed another name on the sheet.

* * *

"Rafe!" Ava cheered excitedly when her boyfriend finally arrived at the auditorium.

"I brought someone who would like to try out," he answers her, as he finishes giving her a kiss.

"You really are fit for Romeo," the girl he brought with him announces from behind him. "I'm Skylar Winston, but you can call me Sky," she introduced herself.

"Hi Sky. I'm Ava, that's Finn, Devin, and Harry," she introduced everyone else in the auditorium.

"I have a chorus to one of my favorite songs stuck in my head, if that's useable," I tell her, as I get ready to sing _Love the Way You Lie_ by Skylar Grey, hence the fact, that the artist was my first name.

"You can sing just that if you would like," she offers, as she smiles at her boyfriend. Then I begin to sing.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"I think, you just became a member of ND," Rafe tells me, as I adjust the strap to my messenger bag, and get ready to leave the auditorium.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," he tells me before I leave. _Yeah, everything was tomorrow_.

"I would like to audition, I saw the flier, and wanted to give it a go," I announce, as I walk in the auditorium. I could do this.

"We still have time, what's your name?" one of the members asks me.

"My name is Alexandria Cross," she announces happily.

"Alexandria, I think I have math class with you, anyhow I'm Devin, this is Harry, but we call him Marshy. Then that's Finn, Rafe, and Ava," she introduces, and then sits back down in her seat. "Whenever you're ready," she adds, as I step up on the stage.

_I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach_

_And the perfect waves are starting to come_

_His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold_

_And his touch has got the power to stun_

_I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest_

_Enchanted by the edge of a lake_

_His body's flowing in the jewels alive_

_And the earth below is starting to shake_

_I've got a dream when the darkness is over_

_We'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun_

_But it's only a dream and tonight is for real_

_You'll never know what it means_

_But you'll know how it feels_

_It's gonna be over (over)_

_Before you know it's begun_

_(Before you know it's begun)_

_It's all we really got tonight_

_Stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)_

_Before you know it it's gone (tonight)_

_Tonight is what it means to be young_

_Tonight is what it means to be young_

"Thank you Alexandria," Devin announces, as I finish, and walk off the stage. "Results will be up tomorrow, outside the music room," she adds.

* * *

"White, Alice White," I tell the girl who was sitting at the Cheerio's sign up table.

"Gothic Barbie, much?" she sarcastically asks, as she notices me all black clothing choices.

"Yeah, what of it, but the Barbie part not so much," I tell her, revealing my British accent, in case it weren't obvious already.

"Alright fine, show me what you've got," she tells me, as though she were already having a bad day, and rolls her eyes.

_We are mighty!_

_We are strong!_

_We're fierce on the field,_

_We can't be wrong!_

_When we pass and when we run_

_We all have fun_

_Because we're number one!_

"It was good. I'll give you that," she tells me with a fake smile. Then the coach puts her worth in to it.

"Welcome to the Cheerio's English, we're going to need you. Vanessa here, could use an assistant Captain," she tells me derisively.

"Coach, you haven't told anyone else results all day, and Gothic Barbie comes in, and says a little kid cheer, and you tell her on the spot," Vanessa complains.

"Well we need to win this season don't we? Especially with Finn Hudson calling the shots in that wannabe sing along show," Coach announces making it official.

"Yes, Ma'am, and I think I know a few more kids who tried out, who may be good for that job," Vanessa points out happily joining the coaches plan.

"I don't suppose you could keep that top secret?" asks Coach in a venomous tone, and evil smile.

"I can pull a double agent," I tell her, as I put on my leather jacket again, and walk out of the auditorium. The only question I had for myself was: _could I_?

* * *

"Am I too late to audition?" I ask as I walk into the auditorium.

"No, come on in," a young male answers. "I'm Finn," he adds introducing himself.

"Thank you, I'll make this quick. I'm Zara Brooke," I add, as I brush some of my hair out of my face. The other boy that was sitting with them looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I smile and take a deep breath, and then I let my dark brown eyes scan the place.

"I'll be singing _Let Her Go_ by Passenger, I just want to point out, that I will be saying _he _instead, for personal reasons," I tell Finn, and then begin to sing.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see him when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let her go_

"Thank you Zara, that was great," he tells me with a smile. Then I walk down from the stage and collect my stuff that I had left by the double doors, on the way in. "Results will be posted tomorrow, outside the music room," he adds.

"Thanks Finn," I tell him, and head for the front of the school.

* * *

"Finn, we have one more person, who would like to sing," I hear Devin announce for me.

"Please Finn," I pitch in, so he would know that it was me.

"I promised him, he could audition privately after everyone left," Devin throws in.

"Lets do it," Finn agrees finally. "I figured that was the case," he adds, as Devin grabs my hand, and we head down towards the stage.

"Are we doing this the Amy and Shaun version?" Devin asks me, as she sits beside me, and uses the acoustic guitar that Alexz had used.

"Just the Shaun version," I tell her with a smile, as she begins to strum.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"So Finn, what did you think?" I ask. "I'm blind, but I can sense you were thinking something," I add.

"I think Devin, knows what I'm thinking," he announces.

"I take it, I'm the only one who won't be looking at a sheet to find out if I made it in," I announce proudly.

"You did it!" cheers Devin proudly as she gives me a hug.

"Thanks Finn, so do we have rehearsals, and all that tomorrow?' I ask, as I get up, and I hear Devin put away the guitar.

"Be in the music room tomorrow at two thirty," he tells us.

"Thanks Finn, I will," I tell him with a smile, and then I head to where we were sitting, and collect my bag, which had my homework in it. Then Devin and I head for the student parking lot, so she could give me that ride home.

* * *

"I call cheesy nineties movies," Ryann announces, as we reach her parents jeep, and I climb inside.

"Only if we can have pizza, since your parents aren't around. Hey is Zeke joining us?" I answer her back. Then I holler over to him, to find out, then he heads our way, and gets in with us.

"I'm up for it," he tells us with a smile.

"C'mon get in, I hope you don't mind that we watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, I need my Pike fix," Ryann announced, as he got in.

"We're so like the Buffy gang. Well we're minus one person, but still you get my point," I announce.

"Eww. The tv show was horrible compared to the movie. I hated her with Angel, I'll always ship Bike," she announces, as we pull into the driveway, so my father could drop us off, and he could get to work.

"Thanks Marco," Ryann announces, and then he leaves.

"Zeke, welcome to the home of Ryann," she announces, as we enter inside, and she instantly calls for a pizza with all the fixings, and we started our nineties movie night.

"So I take it, you're skipping bowling?" I guess happily.

"You have no idea, how much mom will not like that," she tells me, as we head to her bedroom for our movie marathon.

* * *

"I think I have a crush on somebody, and it's only the first day of school," I reveal to my Alexandria.

"It's McKinley, somebody always has a crush on somebody on the first day of school," I tell my brother.

"Yeah, but it's a boy, and I don't know how that will go," I tell her, even though, she knew about my bisexuality. Matter of fact, she was the first one, I had ever told.

"Oh, do tell me," she begs, as her eyes meet, but I couldn't tell her. Not yet anyways.


	5. Fast Times at McKinley High part One

Chapter 3

_Fast Times at McKinley High _

* * *

"Adams!" I shout across the student parking lot, when I spot her in her Cheerio's uniform.

"What do you want Westvill?" she asks curiously, as I catch up to her, and she tucks her arms underneath each other, as though she was in a hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Well, I was thinking," I started as I place my hands in my Letterman jacket.

"You think? Who would have known, because, I wouldn't have," she snaps at me, as a few of her fellow Cheerio's walked by, and immediately started gossiping.

"Yeah, I do, and would you stop being the popular bitch for one second?" I ask demanding, as we walk into the school, and enter the over crowded and labeled high school student body.

"Well spill it," she demands, as she gets to her locker, and opens it up to show a mirror, in which, she checks to see if her makeup is still in place.

"Everything is still in place," I tell her, and then immediately get to my point. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my class partner," I tell her before I made this conversation with my former girlfriend, sleeping buddy, whatever the term was more embarrassing.

"So that's your new pick up line?" she asks sarcastically, and then shuts her locker. "Later Westy," she adds, and then walks away to join her popular Cheerio friends.

* * *

"Results are up for _Romeo and Juliet_, you ready to see who are?" Rafe asks me, as I encounter him, as I headed to the theater room.

"I guess, I mean, it's for a grade after all, right?" I answer him, as I play with hair, and we pass a group of loners. Then we see the cast list outside the theater classes door.

Romeo – James Willows

Juliet - Skylar Winston

Friar Lawrence – Rafe Watters

Mercutio – Lincoln Addams

Paris – Wesley Kinsom

Tybalt – Zachary Bridges

Benvolio – Eduardo Prince

Nurse – Bridget Morris

Montague – Paul Zachery

Lady Montague – Ashlyn Thorn

Capulet – Rory Flannigan

Lady Capulet – Elizabeth Monroe

Balthasar – Dean Morris

Escalus – Kurt Bridges

Peter – Liam Stone

Sampson – Patrick Moon

Gregory – Justin Moore

Abram – Maddox Benson

"Oh look, I get to marry you and James, now this should be an interesting play," he remarks after seeing the list, that had been picked out.

"Which one is James?" I ask, because, I had already forgotten.

"The tall one, the one that looks like emo Justin Beiber," he tells me, as he adjusts his bag, and we head inside with our script books already in hand.

"Who am I?" asks an Irish green eyed boy, in which, I hadn't recalled seeing in class.

"Capulet, you don't like her and Jamsey together," answers Rafe to the mystery boy.

"I don't recall seeing you in class," I tell him honestly.

"I'm Rory Flannigan," he introduces happily. Then we walk in together. Then we scanned through our script books, and then Ms. Churchill, and the rest of the class walk in.

"I hope everyone has seen, and by now accepted who you are in the play, because if not, we're not changing anything. We will be rehearsing this play to the school, at the end of the semester, and it will be counted for a grade by then. Justin and Patrick, you begin, as soon as I get done with the chorus," she tells us, as she opens her script.

As she finished Justin and Patrick, stood their ground, and rehearsed their lines, and then James came up behind where Rory, Rafe and I were sitting.

"Do you have anything planned?" he whispers to me.

"Well, I have glee rehearsals with Rafe, and then, I'm free," I whisper back. "Well aside homework that is," I add.

"Alright then, I'll meet you back here, when you're done, so we can rehearse our lines," he whispers to me. Then he goes up and joins Rory, and every other student that was in the scene. I just smile and roll my eyes afterwords.

* * *

"Hey boy cheerleader!" I hear Vanessa Adams squeal, as I come into her presence, in the lunchroom.

"What do you want Vanessa?" I ask annoyed, as she comes up to me.

"Just to tell you that practice is today immediately after school in the gym," she tells me.

"Sorry, mind if I say that the vending bullshit machine is out of order today," I tell her sarcastically. "Besides, the popular cheerleader don't stop by just to tell something I already know," I tell her, as I move along in the lunch line, and grab a carton of chocolate milk.

"You're right, because, Sue's first assignment is simple," she tells me, as she plays with her hair in a flirtatious way.

"What's that? Show everyone that I can do the pyramid?" I ask sarcastically, as I nod to the plump lunch lady to add the Shepard's pie to my tray.

"No, it's easier than that," she tells me excitedly knowing that she has my full attention, as we walk towards the Cheerleader table.

"Well spill," I tell her, as she signals her Cheerleader shadows.

"Sue is looking for a few of the recruits to do her a favor," she reveals before her shadows come over to the table, and sit down. "We'll talk about it later," she adds, before they could hear what we were talking about.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry," I announce, and then get up to throw away uneaten food. As I leave, I accidentally bump into Liam Stone. The cutest, most out gay teenaged boy in McKinley. The one who doesn't get picked on, or hated on for anything. I quickly glance at his hazel eyes, and dyed purple hair.

"Sorry," I tell him, as I finally break my couple second glance.

"You're cool dude," he tells me, as he continues to head towards the math wing. Realizing, I also had math as well, I took this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Do you have Mr. Rycen?" I ask wondering, even though, I knew he didn't, because that was the class I had next.

"No, I have Mrs. Charley," he announces quickly. Then he spots my Cheerio's uniform. "So you're the new Cheerio?" he asks, as he sits down on the bench, in the corner of the classroom.

"Yep, that would be me," I answer, and then he picks something from my hair.

"Sorry, you had a bug," he tells me with a smile, and then he grabs his math book out of his backpack. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later," he adds, before he walks into his class.

In what fantasy would I be with Liam Stone?

In the back of the room, I can hear Westvill, another popular jock, talk about the home game tonight, and how we were going to win. I wasn't so sure. I just open my book, and take notes, before class begins so I would be able to study for the test, that we would be having at the end of this chapter.

"The spot beside Alexis is open," I hear Mrs. Tan, tell another student. Obviously someone, who was new to the class. Then the student came and sat down beside me.

"I'm Thalia Kenneth," she announces proudly, as she sits down beside me, and I slide my book over so she would be able to see what we were studying.

"Alexis," I tell her, not bothering to tell her my last name. Then she noticed the Cheerleader uniform.

"You're a Cheerio?" she asks curiously, as she wrights down the answer to one of the math problems.

"In the flesh, and tonight, I have the first football game to attend," I answer showing my "jazz hands".

"That sounds interesting, I have New Directions rehearsals," she tells me with a smile. "You should stop by if you have nothing else to do," she adds with a smile.

"How did you ever end up in Loserville Sing-along Club?" I ask her sarcastically. Then she rolls her eyes, and I thought she wouldn't answer, because I had offended her.

"It was either that or detention, because I beat the crap out of one of the football players, due to the fact, that I wanted to be on the team, and well, I was sent to Figgins's office, and that's how it became my duty to be in New Directions," she answers me. Then Mrs. Tan reminded us that this was a classroom, and not the hallway.

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her_

_The angles are all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

I sang to the walls of the auditorium, as I sat at the piano, that was in the corner of the stage. Then someone walked in.

"You sounded great," the mystery voice announced, and then she came closer to the stage where I was.

"Oh thanks," I tell her as I stop on the note.

"Not a problem. You should consider talking to Finn about solo's," she tells me with a smile. "Sorry, I'm Devin I saw you audition yesterday," she tells me, as she introduces herself.

"Yeah, I'm Ryann," I tell her.

"If I had the choice, you would end up being a soloist, but we won't tell Finn that I heard you in here, because I have to get back to the learning center," she tells me, as she gives me a wink and collects her backpack and turns away.

"Deal," I tell her, and then wait until she leaves to continue the song, that not even my best friend knew was secretly my top played song on my iPod.

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle, whoa, whoa_

Then the bell rings, announcing that we have one class left before I had to be back in this auditorium.

* * *

Sorry to have this such a short chapter. So I have decided, I will make this in to a two parter when I come back, and will have the second part up soon. **I promise**. Also starting at the end of May, I will be on leave, due to a summer job working at one of the local camps, so the story will be in care of my cousin. 4.15.2013. #PrayforBoston


	6. Fast Times at McKinley High part 2

Chapter 4

_Fast Times at McKinley High part 2 _

_Ok so this is another short chapter, and lack of music. I believe I got all of the ND members in this one. If not, they will all appear at most in the next chapter. The chapters will start getting longer again as well. I promise. Ps. any guesses as to who the mystery girl is at the end? _

* * *

(Alexz)

I take my ear buds out of my ears, as I walk into gym class. _Yay_. Apparently, it was a required class, unless you were an athlete.

"Welcome back, now before anyone asks, yes, we are playing volleyball, and yes it will be co-ed. Understood?" Mr. Brosnan announces, as he divides our teams us. "Left side, you serve first, after you get your team in position," he announces throwing us the ball.

Finally forty-five minutes of whistle blowing, error shouting, points, sweating, bumping, falling, the game is finally done.

"Timmy Turner," I heard one of the other students who had been on my team holler to me, a named, I assumed was one of my nicknames, in which, I was sure was due to my t-shirt of the _Fairly Odd Parents. _

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, as I turn on my iPod, and place it on my "Back to School" Play list, and pause the random song that it goes on to.

"I'm captain of McKinley's volleyball team, have you considered being a part of the team?" the team member asked, as he collected his backpack.

"When's practice?" I ask curiously, as I hoped that they weren't today because of rehearsals.

"First practice is Friday," he tells me with that hopeful smile of his.

" I'll see what my schedule is. I have New Directions rehearsals, and photography club," I tell him, as I want to press the play button on the iPod.

"I'm Alexz by the way, not Timmy Turner," I finally tell him.

"I know but you've earned it as your nickname. I'm Patrick, but you can call me PJ," he announces proudly, and then Devin catches up with us out of nowhere, and at this point, I had given up on wanting my iPod fix.

"Shouldn't you two boys be in class?" she asks teasingly. It still bugged me on how I couldn't remember her, and I didn't have the guts to ask her. She was beautiful with her hair made up into a braid, and her green eyes. Her McKinley hoodie, in which, I had assumed was the same one she wore yesterday had now supported pins of geeky things. Then I noticed her Camp Half-Blood iron-on patch on her messenger bag as she turned around.

"We're headed that way now Dev," PJ announces, as he turns and heads towards the science wing, leaving me alone with Devin.

"So you showing up for rehearsals today?" she asks curiously with a smile. Then she brings her hand accidentally meets mine.

"Sorry about that," she adds afterwords, and seems slightly embarrassed.

"No worries," I tell her, and then our eyes meet quickly.

"Tonight, after rehearsals, would you want to hangout or something? I have a bunch of geeky movies we could watch, and don't worry, it's not a date," I tell her all at once. Not waiting for an answer, I head to class. I was an idiot to ask in the first place.

* * *

(Alice)

"Van!" one of the Cheerio's complain as I walk over to the Cheerio's lunch table, at lunch time.

"What are you doing here Gothic Barbie?" snaps Vanessa, as I sit down beside her, and the rest of the popular cheerleaders.

"The same thing you are. I imagine anyways," I tell her sarcastically, as I open up my carton of chocolate milk, and take a gulp. Then a boy a uniform came over to the table. I thought it was a joke at first, but don't laugh in case.

"Coach called an early practice," he tells us, and then walks away.

"You heard Cheerio Boy," Vanessa announces, as she gets up and claps her hands together. "So lets' get our asses to the gym, shall we?" she asks and then gets up, and leads us to the gymnasium, as we head to find out what Sue wanted.

* * *

(Devin)

I was just about to say yes when he walked away and into the classroom. Then Tobias, who I remembered from yesterdays auditions walked into class. He looked confused for some reason, and then he found a spot. Unfortunately before I had a chance to say anything I saw what came next.

"Sorry the elementary school is two miles that way," a jock announces, as he goes to take his seat.

"Besides, this seat is taken, looks like you'll have to sit in the back of the room, with the rest of the losers," he adds. Then I had enough.

"That's enough Laban," I announce making it known that I had seen him, and I was going to do something about it.

"What boyfriend here can't defend himself?" the football player asks, as though he owned this classroom.

"He's not my boyfriend, then again, he would be better than you ever would have been," I answer him back knowing that my words confused him. "Toby why don't you come sit beside me?" I ask more of an instructive voice, but he must have recognized me, because he sat down beside me.

"This isn't over Winters, you know that, right?" Laban answers, as the bell rings, and Mr. Prince walks in.

"It was over when I broke up with you," I answer him back, and share my astronomy book with him.

"So that's the beef between you two," he guessed, as read about planets and stars, and took notes about them.

"Yeah, well the long story short is: he cheated on me with one of my former best friends," I tell him, flicking some of my loose hair out of my face.

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

Then Mr. Morris speaks up, as he writes something on the whiteboard.

"Take a look around kids, because, as of now, these are your assigned seats, and the person or persons beside you, are your partners for this semester."

Then heard groans, and "why's" about it, as though they were hoping Mr. Morris would go back and change it.

"Astronomy partners, Glee club members, that's actually pretty awesome!" I explain, as I give Tobias a high five.

"I like this class better than Eco," he tells me excitedly.

The bell announced that it almost the end of the day, and we collect our stuff, and head for our lockers. As we are walk the hallways, we see various members who auditioned after I had, and she spots them out.

"Alex, could you tell Ms. Lumberg that I won't be in class today, but I'll be in the learning center instead," I inform her when I run into her, or well, she meets up with us rather.

"I can do that Dev, I'll see you in rehearsals today," she tells me, and heads towards the classroom.

"Well I've got to head to class," Tobias tells me, and then placed his headphones on, and I head towards the auditorium. As he walks away, I hear him singing Hanson's _MmmBop_ in a Capella style. Instantly an idea popped in my head. I would totally have to mention that to Finn before today's class.

* * *

(Tobias)

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah_

_You have so many relationships in this life_

_Only one or two will last_

_You go through all the pain and strife_

_Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast_

_Oh yeah_

_And they're gone so fast, yeah_

_Oh _

Hanson. A Capella. Slushie. All in that order. All of it happening as I head to class, so I wouldn't be late.

"So I guessing we can't sing in the hallways, or we get slushied?" I ask the jerk who slushied me.

"You got that right. This is football and Cheerio turf," he assures me, as the frozen liquid dries and gets sticker, and yuckier. At least it wasn't in the eyes, which was good.

"Mr. Langotti, my office now please!" demands a red haired teacher, or some occupation of that sort.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, obeying her demand.

Then the woman instructs me inside her office, and I thought I was done for. He would pin the entire thing on me, and I was in for detention. But instead, she had given me a pass, and let me head to class.

"I wrote all the information, as to why you are late," she tells me, and then I realized that I hadn't even caught her name. Then again, I was sure that I would catch it later. Stained t-shirt, and all, I head to class.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get a pass," I announce. Crap, that would be total harassment later. The only seat available after I hand Mr. Styles my pass is one beside a young Marilyn Monroe lookalike.

"Please, take a seat so we can continue," Mr. Styles announces, for me to hurry up, and take my seat. Then I walk over and take my seat in the back with Marilyn.

"It's Alice, in case you're wondering," she whispers to me, as I sit down.

"Yeah, I know. I was in the class yesterday, I'm Tobias," I tell her, as I take our our required book for the class.

"You're a Cheerio?" I ask, though it were obvious from her uniform.

"You stand corrected," she tells me with a smile, and a British accent. I didn't say anything about the accent. Only because, I didn't to sound stupid. The bell finally announced the end of class, and I was actually excited. It meant that I would be headed to the music room, and I would be able to see Zeke, and Ryann.

"Holy crap! We have our first slush victim," I hear Rafe, as I step inside.

"Yeah, don't I feel special?" I ask, and show off my stain proudly.

"I wouldn't doubt that Sue was behind it," he tells me, and then I place my backpack down, and take a seat in the first row. Then Ryann and Zeke walk in, and sit down beside me.

"What the firetruck?" she asks, as she spots my slush stain.

"I have the honorable mention of being the first slush victim," I tell her. "Oh and a top that. Devin broke up a fight with her ex-boyfriend over me," I tell her, though it wasn't in that order.

"Sorry mate," Zeke speaks up after I tell what happened.

Then a couple of minutes later, a few more students walked in, who I had assumed auditioned after we left yesterday.

Then Finn walked in.

* * *

(Finn)

"Alright listen up," I speak up, as I write WELCOME on the whiteboard, and then go over the guidelines of what I expected.

"First rule, we will all get solos. Second. We work as a team, and each week you will be assigned assignments," I tell the group.

"Don't we have enough as it is?" female Alex asks, as she raises her hand.

"Well yes, but most of the time in here, we are one class, we work together, and we will be having duets, in November, with any luck of New Directions tradition, we will be headed to National's. Now I doubt anyone here today will want to do a solo, so we will have them beginning next class," I announce, and then see that had relieved them a bit.

"Don't we need more members that what we have now?" Skylar asks curiously.

"Yes, we do, and our first assignment, will be similar to what Mr. Shuester had us do when we first started," I began remembering back to that memory how he had us recruit members, and I did a job of convincing a few of my fellow football members to join. Mike and Puck were the only two who had stayed, and then a year later Sam had joined.

"Well what is it Finn?" asks a curious Harry, as I somehow almost forgot he was in the corner with Devin.

"It is to get as many recruits, as you can. We need a maximum of twelve members, to even be considered for Sectional's," I tell them, and watch they talk amongst themselves for a moment.

"With any further a due, I will let you get back to the world of actual high school, one thing before you go though, Tobias, could I talk to you privately," I make it known to the classroom of not so excited students, who were not ready to do their homework.

After the rest of the students leave, I knew that Zeke, and Ryann would be waiting for him outside the door.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" he asks nervously.

"No. No. You're not in any trouble, actually, it's more of an idea that Devin had told me about," I tell him.

"Well that's good," he tells me relieved to know that he wasn't in trouble. Then I knew he wanted to get to the point.

"She got the idea while you were headed to class, and was singing _MMMBop. _She wanted to know, if you would be interested in doing a Capella version of it, at some point in rehearsals, and suggested that we use it for Sectional's," I tell him. I knew as I say this, he was thinking about it.

"That would give the Warbler's something to talk about wouldn't it?" he asks with a smirk. Then even though he didn't say it, I knew he was thinking about it.

"Can I think about it?" he asks curiously hoping that I would say _yes_.

"You certainly can, I wasn't expecting you have an answer right off," I tell him honestly. "Now go and catch up with Zeke and Ryann. I'm sure they will want to know what I wanted to talk to you about," I tell him, and then he left to catch up with his friends.

* * *

(Vanessa)

"This is harder than cheering camp, isn't it?" I snap at one of the freshman Cheerio's. I knew her answer.

"Yes Vanessa," she answers me, as though she was going cry at any moment.

"Good that's what Coach wants," I tell her. "Why do you think I'm missing my boyfriend playing the game?" I add.

"Because of me?" she guesses.

"Correct, now drop and give me ten, and then we can get to the game," I command. I watch as he does, as I told her to do. Then when she was done. I couldn't hold back, I had to do it.

"Wrong. The answer is I wanted to have an excuse to spend a few minutes with you," I tell her, as I grab her cheeks, and pull her closer to me, and place my lips on hers. Then she gives in, and places her tongue on mine.

"I knew that was the reason, now lets get back to practice, before anyone suspects anything," she tells me.

"Does anyone know?" she asks me. "Besides me of course?" she adds with a smile.

"That I'm bisexual?" I ask, as I go in for another kiss, before we head back to the game.

"Yes, that," she answers, as our eyes meet.

"Nope," I tell her, before we get back to the game, and do our cheers.

"Problem solved," I tell Coach Sue, as get back to the rest of the team.

"Good, because she does it again she's off the team," She tells me with that cruel smile, she always has. Too bad, I was already ahead of her on that way.


	7. This May Change a Few Things

Chapter 5

_This May Change A Few Things_

Sorry for the late chapter. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, and I have FINALLY been able to sit down and type this. So this chapter is going to be a after school POV chapter. I changed a couple of my love interest possibilities. You'll see why when you read further, and I'm not quite ready to reveal who the mystery girl is yet. Maybe next chapter. Every character will be in this chapter – one form or another. There is no music in this chapter, so it may be short. **Sorry**. Anyhow..

* * *

(Alexz)

"I didn't think you'd show," I tell Devin, as she walks in the auditorium, after our first New Directions supposed rehearsals.

"You wanted a hang out date, didn't you?" she asks, as she sits down in one of the auditorium seats with me. "I had to pick some things up at the learning center, and then I had to drop Harry off," she tells me with a quick smile.

"So I was thinking a movie, and a song," I suggest, as I stand up, and pick up my Adidas backpack and place my hand out to help her put of her seat.

"Sounds good," she tells me in agreement, and a smile. Then Sky and another student walk into the auditorium.

"We're just leaving. The floor is yours," I add, as they come closer to where we are.

"So what are you doing for reading lines?" asks Devin with a smile, as she places her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Romeo & Juliet," Sky tells her, sounding bored.

"See you tomorrow, and if you can convince Prince Romeo, here to come, that would be awesome," Devin tells Sky with a wink, and then we walked out of the auditorium.

"First things, we're doing this as a _friends only_ thing. Nothing serious," she tells me, and then plops down on my bed, as I pick out the DVD that I wanted us to watch.

"Deal," I tell her, and sit down beside her, and press the play button.

"I haven't seen this movie for years," she tells me with excitement.

"Good because _The Wizard of Oz_ is one of my favorite movies," I tell her with a smile.

"You're probably one of the one few straight teenage boys who would admit that," she tells me.

"When did I say I was straight?" I ask her with a smile. Crap. I officially just outed myself to a girl, I barely knew.

"Wait? You mean?" she asked, as she sounded all cool with it.

"I'm gay," I answered before she could finish. "Nobody knows, well except for you," I added after I swallowed the ball of saliva in my mouth.

"Do you mind if I ask, how you found out? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," she asks, as she no longer cared about the movie.

"I've known for a while. I just want to be a regular teen going through high school, and graduate high school," I tell her, as the scene changes on the screen, and I grab some of the M&M's that were in the candy jar I had in my room.

"And I'm going to help you through it," she tells me.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at McKinley High School. 3:45 PM. _

(Rafe)

"Shouldn't you be reading with Sky and James?" asks Ava, as I enter the A/V room, where she is.

"Ok well then, lets' get this video done, shall we?" she asks, as I sit down and open my laptop, and open up the video program.

"So, what I'm planning is to get this done, and posted on the schools website," I admit to her. Then another student comes in.

"Hi, I'm here to help out with the AV assignment," the unknown girl announces, as she places her backpack down, and places one of the _Vladimir Todd_ books down beside the computer.

"I'm Thalia Kenneth," she adds, as though she decided she'd better introduce herself.

"Well Thalia, pull up a seat, because, this could be a while," I tell her. Then she looked as though she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Just curious, what are you here for?" I ask quickly.

"It was either glee club or detention. I got turned in for fighting with the boys, because, I wanted to be on the football team. I'm a girl so what? I bet I can play better than half the team, and yet we have co-ed wrestling," she tells us.

"I bet you could, you seem tough enough. I would go all Amanda Bynes in _She's the Man_, and do it anyways," I tell her.

"Yeah, and that was based of _the Twelfth Night,_" Ava speaks up.

"It's settled then, before Sue Sylvester has a big deal over it, we have two things on the agenda, after working on this digital ad," I speak up, as we finish working on the project, and give Ava a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that?" asks Ava and Thalia both together, as though they had it planned.

"One, she's going to show up tomorrow, before Figgins finds out, and two, we're going to go see coach Beiste," I tell the two girls, as the idea came into my head.

"Do you really think it will work?" asks Ava, as though she was suddenly interested in the plan.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot," I tell them, as we head out of the auditorium, and head to the football field.

* * *

(Jay Cross)

I see my sister in the library with someone I wasn't sure I knew. She probably had classes with the girl or something, but I walk over to her anyways.

"We need to talk," I tell my sister, as I meet up with her placing books back, that were checked into the library.

"About what?" she asks confused, and then takes out another book, and looks at it, as though she was deciding if she wanted to check it out or not.

"Well you know. About what we talked about last night," I tell my sister. "I'm Jay, by the way," I add finally introducing myself to her friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryann," her friend introduces herself.

"I'll catch up with you two later, I have to meet up the yearbook girls, they want to take pictures of the football team in action," she tells us, and then leaves us. I watch as she leaves the library. She was totally hiding something, but I couldn't figure it out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" my sister finally asks, as it finally just us in the area.

"You wanted to know who my crush was," I tell her quietly, so only she could hear me.

"Who is it? Because, I could totally help you out with that," she tells me, as though she had already figured it out, and wanted to confirm if she was right or not.

I take a deep sigh.

"Alexis Wright. I have class with him," I confess to my younger twin.

"Alexis Wright, as in Cheer Boy?" she asks, as though she hadn't heard me correctly.

"Yeah, him," I confirm to her, and then smile. I wondered to myself if I regretted telling sister about my crush on the boy or not. I knew one thing, I was bound to find out sooner or later.

"He's at the game now, you know?" she mentions, as though it weren't obvious.

"I know, but I don't really feel like wanting to go," I tell her, and then throw my bag back on, and head out the library's double doors.

* * *

Football Game 4:47 pm

(West)

We were the winning team. _So far._ Then again, with Coach Beiste coaching, what did we expect? This year, once again, we would take the football team to States, and have another trophy in the trophy case.

Then I see the football coming at me, and I catch it. _Touchdown_. I hear the excitement from the crowd, and then I see Finn Hudson on the sidelines. Wait. What was he doing here? Wasn't supposed to be in the military, or something?

Twenty minutes of the team yelling at each other, and touch downs, and then it's time for the Cheerio's halftime show. I knew Joshua Thompson would somehow find a way to sneak out, and see Vanessa, he always did. That sneaky bastard.

Inside the locker room, Coach Beiste, was giving us lectures about how we could win this game, and make the other team wish they knew how to play. Then three other students walked in the locker room. Two girls, and a boy.

"Sorry, but the Cheerio's locker rooms are across the hall," remarks another team member.

"We're not here for the Cheerios," Thalia remarks back to him. Someone giving one of our team members attitude back. I like that.

"Then what are you here for?" I ask curious.

"I would like to join the team," one of the girls announced happily. "I know it's half time, and you have ten minutes left, but I can still play," she adds.

"This is a boys team, and girls can't play," Joshua speaks up proudly.

"Coach, please. I remember a few years ago, even though I wasn't at McKinley yet, I remember you let Artie Abrams, an alum here play, and he was in a wheelchair. Granted, it was one game, but the team won," She points out to us. Coach looked as though she didn't need reminding.

"She can't play!" another team member protests.

"What? Afraid I'll go all _Lucas_, and prove to you I can do it. He played football for two minutes in that movie, and everyone said he couldn't do it. He won the game, but then again, you weren't even old enough to add two plus two yet to remember that movie," she tells the team member. Come think of it, I hadn't even heard of the movie.

"Hall, give the girl your uniform, you're sitting out," Coach tells Brandon Hall.

"What? You can't do that. I'm-" he began to protest, but it did no good.

"Keep crying about it, and she'll be the newest member, and we know daddy won't like that, no don't we?" Coach speaks up.

"Good now suit up. We have a game to win," Coach adds, as Brandon gives football girl the uniform he just had on. Note to self: I would totally need to know the girls name, after this game.

* * *

(Vanessa)

Wait? Was that a girl? No way couldn't be! The school would never allow it. Not if Bitch Sylvester had anything to do with it.

"It seems we have a new player on the field," announces the lady on the speakers.

"Due to a knee injury before half time, we have Thalia Kenneth, you heard right, Thalia Kenneth, playing for Brandon Hall. Good luck boys, we have another Erin DiMeglio," the speaker lady announces proudly. This so wasn't cool.

"Just think Van, this may actually be cool," Lennox tells me.

"Ewww. Girls don't play football, and now we're going to freakin' loose," I fake complain to her.

"Actually they can, why else would Sandbox Sylvester place a boy on the Cheerios. It's probably just some girl showing Sandbox up to make a point," she tells me. She had a point.

"Goooo Thalia!" cheers Gothic Barbie Doll.

"We're not cheering for her. She's a freakin' girl on a guys team," I point out to Alice. Jesus. I really couldn't stand her.

"I'll be right back. I have to run to the ladies room," I lied. Then again, I lied about having feelings for that psycho chick I kissed as well. I'm not bi, but hell, if it would make

her concentrate better, and make Sue happy, I would totally make her think it.

I walk by the trophy case, and some stupid kid with a slushie stain, nearly runs into me.

"Watch it Slimer. I'm on important Cheerio business," I tell him.

"Sorry, I was on my to Science club," he tells me. As if I cared.

"That's the second grossest thing I've heard today," I complain to him. I had class with him, but he sat in the back, so I pretended I didn't recognize Tobias whatever his last name was, and then carried on with my business. On a plus side, he was kind of cute, even if he wasn't my type.

As I'm coming back from the trophy case, I see James Willows and some other girl with him, as they walked out of the auditorium. New girlfriend? I wondered, and then headed back to the game with out them seeing me.

"What took you so long?" asks Riley curiously.

"Lady Duty," I tell her, and then I look at the scoreboard and see that we have ten minutes of the game left, and that we are winning.

"Doing good, aren't they?" asks Boy Cheerleader with team spirit, and was talking to some other Cheerio.

"Yeah, whatever. Boy Cheerleader," I answer back, even though, I was sure that I wasn't the one he was asking.

"I wasn't asking you Vanessa," he tells me coldly, as we land another touchdown, ending the game, and us winning.

We do our victory cheer, and we could see the local TV station doing coverage. Mostly for the fact, that a girl helped us win.

"Adams! Over here pronto!" Coach Sylvester instructs. I listen.

"Yes, coach,"

"Find out about this whatever this thing is, and break her," Coach tells me in her evil voice.

"But Coach," I begin.

"Don't but Coach Me!" she evilly hisses, and then walks away. Another assignment that Queen Bitch could handle. Even if that meant being football girls puppy dog.

* * *

After the football game – 7:45 pm

(Thalia)

We won! I couldn't believe it. Ok, so I finally got my shot on the team, and I was beyond excited about that. I didn't care if it was one game, or the rest of the season.

"Good job Kenneth!" hissed Brandon Hall, as I walked in the locker room.

"Thanks," I tell him, even if it felt awkward coming from the team member that gave me his uniform.

"Do you know how much hate we're going to get from this?" asks a team member, as they enter the locker room.

"Way too much, and the local TV station will show it. Guess, it was fine, while it lasted," I tell the boy.

"I didn't catch your name," I tell him, as I quickly smile and notice that his eyes are a mix of light brown and pale green which complemented his slightly tanned skin.

"It's Zachary, but everyone calls me West," he tells me, as though he had been trying to find a way to talk to me all night.

"I'm Thalia, but you already knew that," I tell him, as push some of my loose hair out of my eyes.

"and you kicked ass," he tells me.

"Well I'm alive until 11 o'clock news," I tell him. Secretly counting down the minutes until the news would show what I did, and I was sure that my very strict parents would be against what I did.

"Why eleven?" he asks curiously, as we head out of the locker room together.

"Because, my very strict parents, will come up with some reason, as to why I shouldn't play what I like doing," I tell them.

"Need a ride home?" he asks, as he reaches his mustang convertible.

"I'm going to die anyways, so why not?" I tell him, and throw my bag into the back seat, as we pull out onto the main road, and head for 67 Maple Road. I may as well enjoy while I could.

Then his radio had begun to sing a song, that had seemed all familiar. I didn't know how I knew the words, and just began to sing.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_Is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

"That song is hard to cover, and you covered it well. Not many can cover Sting, especially that one. Hobbit," he tells me.

"Really? I don't even know how I knew the song. I just did," I answer him. Ignoring my nickname.

"You should consider singing more often," he tells me. "Well. I'll see you around," he adds, and then I shut the cars door, and then I watch as he leaves. It was now time to face my doom.

"Sorry I'm late," I tell my parents, as I step inside.

"We already know," my father tells me. He didn't seem upset, which was odd.

"So what is my punishment?" I ask, wonderingly, and place my bag down by the living room arch.

"Why would we ground you, if the school did that as punishment?" my father asks. Ok, so he didn't know the entire story. Yet. He would soon enough.

"I'm going to do homework," I tell them, and head to my room. Shutting the door behind me. Tomorrow I would have to face two things: football remarks, and glee club. I was screwed.

* * *

The Cheerio's will be "intruding" New Directions very soon. Also, the first assignment of ND will be announced in the next chapter. I have my play ideas, so I will reveal that in the next chapter or two.


	8. Zombie Homecoming Dance

Chapter 6

Homecoming Dance

I apologize for the long hiatus, and now the apparent time jump. If I still have any readers/followers that would be rad! I'm hoping that this chapter (though I'm sure it will be short) will make up for that. I won't add everyone into this chapter, but I promise, I will make up for that in the next chapter, which will be all day in school episode, as well as, finding out who won king and queen of the zombie dance. Again, sorry for the long hiatus, and such a short chapter.

* * *

I still didn't understand, as to why the school dance had to be Zombies. I mean, ok, it was almost Halloween, and the football team, was doing this _Thriller_ re-enactment. I didn't want to go, but I knew with Devin, I wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"C'mon, get ready already," she tells me, as she finishes her zombie ballerina costume, and begins to work on the makeup herself.

"I didn't pay the Cheerleaders thirty five dollars, so you could stay home, and admire your Justin Beiber cd collection," she urges. That had given me an idea.

"Dev, I believe, you just gave me an idea," I tell her, as I place my Justin Timberlake cd in the cd player.

"What is that exactly?" she asks as she places red lipstick on, and then smudges it, so it would look like blood.

"A zombie Justin Beiber," I tell her truthfully, as I soak my hair, so I can get in style of his, which is what I was aiming for. I knew I could, because I had done it before.

"Beiber would love that, just be ready by seven, because Rafe and Ava are picking us up," she informs me, as she finishes. I had guessed that she had done this before. Then she came over, and helped me finish up.

"Besides, you just might run into Prince Charming," she adds, as she places the fake blood on my face, and smudges it, so it would look like Zombie Beiber look like he had just ripped someone apart like they do on _the Walking Dead._ Then right as she finished, we heard Rafe's car pull up.

"Well, you ready?" I ask, as I look at her, as she grabs one of my denim jackets that I hadn't used in forever.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Rafe asks amused, as he saw us.

"Justin Beiber got a zombie makeover, and Rick Grimes hasn't found him yet," Devin tells him, as the radio turns to _Monster Mash_, and they started to sing a long.

"Where's Ava?" I ask wondering, as I break the song up by mistake, but Devin keeps singing.

"She's picking Harry up," he tells us.

"Harry is going? I though he said he didn't want to go," Devin exclaims, sounding really into this now.

"I guess, he changed his mind," Rafe guessed, as we pulled into the parking lot near the football field, as a bunch of already drunken football players had walked near the gymnasium, as to where the dance is.

* * *

I, Vanessa Adams, wanted nothing to do with that stupid dance. I had other things to do. I still couldn't get over that girl that I had kissed a couple of weeks ago. I was really into her, but honestly, I had doubted that she would show tonight. I go back to cheering in the courtyard, as I hear West, and his new girl of the week walk by. Then I heard a voice.

"A cheerleader should never be alone at a school dance," the boys voice tells me.

"I'll be the judge of that, I'm probably the only cheerleader who doesn't see what the big deal of this school walking dead dance is anyways," I tell him, as I try to fancy my skirt up a bit.

"Besides, do I even know you?" I ask the boy sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. Well, I think so. I'm Tobias Berenson, you ran into me a few weeks ago at the football game. The one you called Science Boy," he tells me, even though he can't see me, I think I'm smiling.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I tell him truthfully, as the music and the happiness of inside is heard outside.

"You actually remember that? I would have thought the popular girl would have totally forgotten that," he wonders, as he swipes some hair out of his face.

"I remember a lot of things," I tell him, as I turn around to look him in the eyes.

"Oh really?" he asks, as though this were a surprise, because I had to ask him his name.

His blue eyes meet my hazel green eyes. I quickly smile.

"C'mon, you may not want to go to the dance, but I have something in mind, you may like," he tells me happily, as he run his fingers through his blond hair, and then slips his hand into mine. I give in, and let him lead to where he is going to lead me.

"So where are we headed?" I ask him in a curious voice as we enter the school.

"You'll see," he tells me, as a couple of the party goers go into the gym laughing about something. In my head, I was sure it was me. I was the only cheerleader not attending the dance, and hanging with this boy that no one knew.

"Ok, we're here," he tells me, as we walk into the band room.

"What are we doing in the band room?" I ask him as he grabs a guitar, and sits down in one of the empty chairs.

"I want you to forget about being popular for a couple of minutes, and listen," he tells me, as he gets ready to sing. I roll my eyes, and then sit on the floor, as though, I really did want to listen.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know? _

"You sound really good," I tell him, as I decide to lean closer to him.

"Thanks," he tells me. Then he leans in, as though he was about to kiss me.

Then I do it for him, I pull him towards me, and right at the moment someone else walks in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that, I don't kiss on the first date," I hear him tell me.

"Come figure, no one does, but would you consider this a date?" I ask him.

"No. Well maybe. I don't know," he tells me, and then the person who entered the room finally speaks up.

"C'mon Austin Moon, lets get you back to the dance," she tells him, as though she had been the jealous girlfriend. I knew her. Ryann. She hated me, always had. Even after she quit the team.

"What's the matter? Afraid your boyfriend here, found someone new?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"He's not my boyfriend, and besides, he's not your type," she tells me, as she turns to leave.

"How do you know what my type is?" I ask her defensively.

"You slept with Westy so I imagine somewhere in the boy toy player catalog," she tells me.

"Ladies, if you two are going to fight, I'm out of here," Tobias speaks up, and manages Ryann's psycho mood.

"Yeah, Ice Princess, you should leave as well," I tell her, as I leave the band room, and head to find anyone but those two. The gymnasium would be the last place I would go.

* * *

"Lex, Sue is going to murder you, for destroying that suit!" I hear Lennox, as she comes up behind me with her "blood punch".

"No, she won't because these aren't even out school outfits," I answer her back. I was actually rather happy to be the only boy on the cheering squad, and didn't have to pay to get into this dance. I scan the gymnasium, and see a few students I knew dressed as zombies. Couples fighting. Students walking out to get drunk, or a drag of pot. How Figgins had approved of this dance, was beyond me, but I was sure that Sue had somehow talked him into this.

"This is completely the dumbest idea, I have ever attended," I tell her, as I notice Harry hanging out with Devin. I had wondered if they were a couple yet. I mean, he was blind, and she was the tutor girl, so why wouldn't they be a couple. Then again, she did hang around with Alexz Mann a lot.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she tells me, as another cliché zombie party song drowns out the teen drama around us.

"I'm just saying, I'm not really into this zombie thing," I tell her honestly, as I meet her eyes.

"Fine. What do you say to ditching? I would _sooo_ rather be skateboarding anyways. Or we could just go see a movie at Horror Fest, at the theater down the road," she mentions to me, as she grabs some snacks from the snack table.

"I would like that," I tell her with a quick smile, as we head out of the gymnasium, and head for the parking lot.

I wasn't sure as to what was going to happen next. I didn't want to know really. She was my best friend on the squad, and she knew I was gay. She also knew that I had a crush on Nick Adams, the lead guitarist in the school rock band. I even saw him there tonight, but I couldn't make the first move. I couldn't even talk to him.

"So why didn't you talk to Nick tonight?" she asks wonderingly, as get to the theater, and purchase our tickets for _A Haunting in Connecticut. _

"Because, he was talking to Alexz Mann, and his group," I confess to her, before I purchase some popcorn from the concession stand.

"So, just talk to him, at least say _hi_ to him or something," she tells me, as we take a seat, and wait for the movie to begin.

"I don't need to let the entire school know," I tell her, though, technically I only wanted him to know.

"Do you think that they have crowned zombie king and queen yet?" I ask for something to change the subject with.

"I doubt it, but we all know that the King and Queen will be West, and Vanessa anyways," she tells me, as she grabs some popcorn, and eats it.

"Yeah, I guess so," I answer her back. Then the movie begins.


	9. TV Dreams

Chapter 7

_Crazy TV Dreams Might be True_

* * *

I was aiming for this chapter to be longer, but I kind of got brain mashed, and it's has been a crazy week. Anyhow I left Jay's part a cliffhanger. The title from this chapter has nothing to do with the plot line, but I will use the title again. Next chapter will be *finally* focused on ND. Ps. if anyone watched the premiere of _Sleepy Hollow_ on FOX last night 9/16 (or depending where/when you are) let me know, because I might end up using spoilers.

* * *

[Ryann]

"Tobers, listen, I apologize for going off on you last night," I tell him, as he stops at my locker. "I mean, I helped you get ready, and everything. I even stayed up late so we could watch _The Walking Dead, _even though, I hate the show," I add, as I try to strike up conversation with him.

"Yeah, whatever," he finally utters. _Something. That was good._

"I'm not telling you who you can hangout with, but I just don't," I began, and then he cut me off.

"Trust her. Yeah, I know. I know the entire lecture, and I know how she accused you of being a lesbian, and you quit the cheer leading squad," he finishes for me, as he places his headphones on his head, and then walks away towards class.

Shortly after he left, a curly auburn colored haired girl walked by wearing _a nobody knows I'm a lesbian_ tank top. She had seemed familiar for some reason. I had to admit, I wasn't sure what to think of her wearing it.

"Ms. Almire, how many times, have I told you numerous times we have a policy regarding wardrobe that's offensive or profane," Mr. Arthur had told her. Now with her last name, I was aware of who she was.

Madisyn Almire. Leader of two things in this school: yearbook committee, and LGBT club. I just smile, and head in her direction.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Arthur, actually I looked it up in the book we get every year, and it doesn't mention anywhere that she can't wear this, and besides, a gay rights t-shirt isn't really considered profound or offensive," I tell him. He looks at me, as though I had put him in his place.

"Ms. Smith, I wasn't aware that I was talking to you, but if you want to interrupt this conversation further, you may do so in Mr. Figgins' office," he tells me, as he looks at me with cold eyes.

"Actually Mr. Arthur, I believe, we are done here, because you have proved your point. Oh, and besides, homophobic teachers, there is a law about that," I tell him, as we head to class.

"Thanks," she tells me, as we walk around the corner, just as the bell rings, announcing that we are now late for class.

"No problem," I tell her.

"We have LGBT meetings today after class, if you're interested," she tells me with a smile on her face.

"I can't, I have rehearsals for glee club," I tell her, as I smile quickly. In my head, I was wondering if she could read the signs, the ones I hadn't told anyone, not even my best friend.

"Well good luck then," she tells me, before she turns around, and heads for her class.

Maybe, I would ditch, and head for Madisyn's meeting.

* * *

[Zariana]

"Hey Zara," I hear my friend, Daemyn Swansdown announced, as he walked up behind me. He also had a couple of his friends, whom I had recognized from other classes.

"Hi Daemyn," I greet back. Today he had been wearing a Cleveland Browns jersey, and wearing his yoga pants.

"Are you available to study tonight?" he asks, as he looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, I am. Well after rehearsals anyways," I tell him, as he looks around to see if he could spot any of his judgmental friends from the football team.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he tells me, and then walks away headed towards class.

"Hey Beyonfail," I hear a cheerleader call out, as she comes closer to me. I had heard that name only once after I had showed up here. It had also been called by the same voice.

"That's not my name," I tell her, even though I knew she didn't care.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought it was," she lied, as she drops her books, and pretends that I did it. We both knew where this was going.

"Pick them up," she tells me coldly, as she twirls her idol strand of hair in her fingers.

"What if I don't?" I ask her.

"I'd have to change the story around, and well tell everyone that you kissed me," she tells me.

"I didn't think you would be that shallow, and for your information, I'm straight," I tell her as I walk away, and head towards the art room so I would be in class on time.

Vanessa Adams was a Class A bitch, and nothing was going to change that anytime soon.

* * *

[Alexz]

Last night, I had become Zombie king. It seemed weird, being as I wasn't anybody. Just a seventeen year old senior. Ok, so in my head, I was having a fantasy of holding hands with Nick Adams, who wasn't any relation to Vanessa.

"Congrats Zombie king," Zeke greets as he catches up with me outside the auditorium.

"Thanks," I tell him back as Devin and Harry catches up with us. Then as we stand outside the auditorium we hear someone singing. The voice didn't sound familiar, so we knew that it hadn't been any of our New Directions group.

_I don't know why_

_You think that you could hold me_

_When you couldn't get by by yourself_

_And I don't know who_

_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

_Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_

_Well, I came up with that line and I'm sure_

_That it's for the best_

_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

"I think we should find out who the mystery boy is," Zeke whispers to us with a curious smile.

"No, I don't think so. Sue may have put him up to the idea, and may be waiting for us to open the door," Harry whispers back.

_You won't hear this boy complaining_

_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

_It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_

_'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

_Now I'm alright_

_Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

_And you may not believe, mmm mmm_

"I don't know. He sounds good. I'm going in," Devin whispers back, as she quickly opens the door, and heads inside the auditorium. Then we decide to quickly go in as well.

"Its' free period, I didn't think anyone would be in here," the hooded red haired, brown eyed, white converse shoe wearing boy told us.

"Honestly, it's ok. You sounded good, what's your name?" Devin takes pride in wondering, as she slides some hair out of her face.

"Nick," he tells us, as though he had been ashamed of being caught singing Micheal Bublé in the auditorium. I think we all knew it was him, we just didn't want Nick Adams to feel ashamed.

"You should audition for New Directions, I promise, no one will laugh, considering that I'm captain, and these guys here are my three best friends," Devin lectures him.

"Thanks, but my Zac Efron musical skills stop here. I'm more like Dez from that stupid Disney Channel show with the blond boy singing," he tells us, and then he lays his eyes right on me. Damn. How I wish I could stop crushing on Nick, and he was totally playing the straight boy act.

"If you change your mind, don't be afraid, we're always looking for new members," I tell him, basically as an excuse to talk to him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he tells us. Then the bell goes off announcing we had one last class of the day, and then the footballers, including the Zombie Queen Thalia would be headed to the game. The cheerleaders would be there as well. I would be at rehearsals.

"Well see you around," I tell him, as our group heads to the exit to get to our next classes.

"Alright boys, I'll see you in rehearsals," Devin speaks up. "I'll be late though, I have things to do to in the learning center," she adds, as she holds Harry's hand for a second.

"I'll bring him to the music room," Zeke tells us happily.

"Alexz, we'll study for that test tonight at your house," Devin tells us, though I knew what it was about, even though the other two boys didn't. In the distance, I could see West and Vanessa headed somewhere, and I doubted that it was for class.

* * *

[West]

I was with Vanessa again, but I couldn't get my mind off of Devin Winters. The tutor girl of McKinley. Then I turn my attention back to Vanessa.

"West, you win this game, and I'll be over after your parents go to bed tonight," she tells me in that seductive voice of hers. I knew it would come back to this. I was her friend with benefits, and I was obsessed, I couldn't stop. Maybe I wouldn't.

"I have a crap load of homework, and besides, you know my parents are dead," I tell her. Then she sees me looking at Devin.

"So, you're after Tutor Girl?" she asks me in fake jealousy. "She would never go for you, you do realize that, right," she adds, as she adjusts her skirt in a seductive way.

"I have to go," I tell her. "I'll be late for class," I add.

"So you can fail some more? I know how your classroom work goes, West," she mentions to me in a bitchy voice.

"You know what Van? I try my hardest. Sure, I'm not the smartest Junior in this school, but at least, I know which sex I prefer, and I know that my goal is to get out of this town, and maybe head to Miami," I tell her out of frustration.

"My my my you really are like your cousin," I hear her come back, as she gets closer.

"I guess, but you know? I have a class to get to," I tell her, as I hold my textbooks closer to me, and head for class.

* * *

[Jay]

I entered the gym, wearing my old baseball shirt. Gymnastics really wasn't that bad, though, I would usually come up with an excuse as to why I was on the team. In reality, the team calmed me down when I was having a bad day. You wouldn't believe the hate I get for being part Native American.

"You doing vault today?" I hear my teammate, Lauren Tod ask, as she comes up behind me. Next to my crush on Alexis Wright, I had a crush on Lauren, but she was an open lesbian, so I knew my chances with her are next to zero obviously.

"I think I'm going to change it up, and try the rings today," I tell her honestly as my eyes meet hers.

"You kind of remind me of Taylor Lautner," she tells me, as she begins to do her stretches. I wondered when she was going to tell me that, of course, I wouldn't tell her that though.

"Thanks," I tell her instead.

"I thought your sister was on the team this year," she says as he begins to do sit-ups.

"She joined that show choir group," I confess, as Lauren finishes her situps and then takes a sip of her Vitamin Water, and then takes a quick breath.

"She joined New Directions? That's cool actually. I was think about joining and then I changed my mind because I can't sing to save my life, and well everyone knows that," she tells me, as she puts her hair up in a bun. "You ready to get some time down?" she asks, as she walks over, and grabs my hand to help me up.

"Lets rock this," I tell her proudly, as we head over to the vault station.

"Princess, this is my turf," Mia Emmons proclaims, as we get ready to show what we had.

"Mia, we have to work like a team, so get over it," I tell her before Lauren can say anything.

"Says one of the only few boys on the team," she shoots back, as she is about to launch into a run so she could place, even though it was practice, and our meet wasn't until next week. The gymnastics team didn't have a schedule as the other teams around here.

"We could just go do the rings," Lauren tells me, as she watches Mia finish her run, take the stance, and then head back to where we are.

"No, because, I have to show her how it's done. I can place better than she can," I tell Lauren happily.

"Show me what you've got," Mia imparts sarcastically, as her hazel eyes meet mine.

"I will, and next week, we'll work as a team to place first, because, I know as well as you, that we can take this team to States," I tell her, as pace myself to the end of the mat, and then run, and jump the spring vault, and twirl, as I touch the mat, and add some routines, before I finish. Little had I known, that I had just twisted my ankle, meaning, I wouldn't be in practice tomorrow.

"You alright?" I hear Lauren ask showing some worry in her voice. I didn't have to say anything.

"I guess you got your way Mia. I'll walk Jay to the medical room, and I'll be right back. I guess, you're still in first place," Lauren tells her, as she grabs a hold of me, and walks me to the medical station, which is held right beside the locker rooms.

"Go on, get back to your training, I'll be fine," I tell her as I wait for the medical trainer to come in.

"If Mia," she begins, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about Mia, let her think she gets first place all the time, I've learned that," I tell her, as she turns, and leaves.

I knew what the trainer was going to say. I also knew I wanted to be at the meet next week. A sprained ankle would be a big risk, I was still trying to figure out how I had sprained it.

Twenty minutes later I walk out with crutches, and a prescription for pills that I would have to get from the pharmacy on the way home.

* * *

**Coming up**... "Just ask him already!" / "I have something to tell you" / "Lightening Lad has got to be one of the coolest characters from the Legion"


End file.
